


Hidden Places

by preciouslittletime



Series: Read My Mind [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: Inspired by Jeonghan's Heng:garae promotion pictures
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Read My Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812025
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Hidden Places

It’s sunset by the time they arrive. The hot pink sky is bisected by the jagged mountains in the distance and the temperature is dropping quickly. It offers some relief from the harsh sunlight of the Mojave desert. It’s January, but it’s still miserably hot and the pale skin of his Jeonghan’s thighs stings in revolt of his decision to forgo sunscreen for the drive.

The house blends in with the warm tones of the sand, a pale orange like dry iron rich clay. It isn’t big enough for all of them, as expected. Instead, there’s two campers in the front lot of the home. They’re space age looking Airstreams with bulbous silver curves and retro looking interior. Jeonghan claims one the second they arrive. 

It’s unspoken that Seokmin will stay there, too. To drive the point home, however, he haughtily reminds him of his intentions - his demands, really - and Seokmin perks up at the realization that they’ll have some space alone for once. An excuse to share a bed and fool around without having to pause 74 times to soundlessly investigate every little noise they hear. It is fun to watch Seokmin’s eyes go wide with fear every now and then, but Jeonghan prefers to have control over the circumstances in which they do.

In a turn of events that surprises almost every other person in the band, they’re allowed “recreation” time during their stay. It’s only less than 16 hours, most of which will be spent catching up on sleep, but appreciated nonetheless. 

Before arriving in their hidden little spot, they gather supplies to have a cook out. The house typically served as an Air BnB for Joshua Tree visitors and came equipped with all of the more hard-to-come by items. They mostly grab essentials at one of the dismal roadside stores on highway - beer, meat, more beer.

Jeonghan is sitting in a folding beach chair with his bare legs swung over Seokmin’s lap by a campfire. They’re showered, fed, full, drunk. He’s wearing an itchy Baja hoodie that scratches at his nipples every time he readjusts his position. Seokmin is resting a brown bottle on Jeonghan's ankle and absently twisting locks of the hair on the back of his head between his skinny fingers. Vernon has the coveted possession of the auxiliary cord and is playing some lo-fi atmospheric hip hop that makes Jeonghan feel like he’s drifting into the sky.

It’s not the first time he’s been to the California desert, but the alien feeling of it isn’t lost on him. The sky is lousy with starlight. It’s so dark that he can make out the milky shade of galaxies like paint blooming in water. That coupled with the endless expanse of nothing but sand makes it feel like he’s camping with his band mates on the surface of the moon.

Seokmin is laughing louder than normal. Which is an utter feat in it of itself, but an indicator that he's had slightly too much to drink. He and Seungkwan are fighting playfully over something that rouses even a drowsy Jun on the outskirts of the circle. Jeonghan laughs along, presses his head back into Seokmin’s hand in a silent demand that he will not stop playing with his hair.

“I miss your long hair,” Seokmin whispers to him. He feels the other boy’s effort to shift up closer to his ear, but the hot breath on his neck surprises him and makes him twitch all the same.

“Mm?” Jeonghan smirks. He retracts his head back enough to look Seokmin in the eye. Their noses brush together and Seokmin focuses on his mouth through heavy eyelids.

“It was pretty,” he says quietly.

Jeonghan scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You saying I'm not pretty?"

He uses a gentle push of his shoulder to knock Seokmin’s chin away. Give the guy a little bit of shitty American light beer and he gets louder, funnier, less aware of the 11 other pairs of eyes. Still, Jeonghan’s hand drifts beneath his own thighs and straight to Seokmin’s stomach. He uses the dull scrape of his fingernails over the line of skin under his belly button as a warning. The skim of his fingertips of the zipper of Seokmin’s shorts as something else.

It’s like this every time. The promise of something to come sets them both off. They’re always affectionate, but it’s elevated dangerously when they've decided they're going to fuck. Whether that comes as outright agreements or wordless indicators of their intentions. They touch too much. Enough for everyone to notice. Jeonghan likes to feel wanted. Seokmin likes to want him.

Seokmin shudders at the contact. Jeonghan curiously watches the bob of his Adam’s apple, the tightening grip of his hand on the neck of the beer bottle. He’s getting good at recovering from moments like this. He picks up with the debate, yelling over Hoshi and Seungkwan and laughing with his full chest like there wasn’t a blush creeping up his neck. Jeonghan keeps laughing along, butting in with his own opinion, keeps teasing Seokmin like there's not an entire group of people around them.

He presses a thumb hard into the sharp edge of Seokmin’s hipbone and slides fingers _just_ beneath his waistband behind the cover of his legs. Seokmin sucks on his bottom lip between sentences, smiles particularly wide in Jeonghan’s direction when his fingertips brush the base of his cock.

They have to wait hours before everyone else finally goes to bed. It feels like several lifetimes.

Luckily, where they’ve positioned themselves is close enough to the campers front door that as their bandmates leave, nobody notices the obvious hard-on Seokmin is sporting with an appropriate level of shame. He leaves Jeonghan in the dust and swings the door open so quickly that he practically pulls the ancient thing off its hinges.

Jeonghan lunges for him the second he shuts the door behind him and he’s immediately crowded up against it by Seokmin. His mouth tastes like beer and chocolate and his lips are chapped from the arid heat. Jeonghan laughs into his mouth and swings two skinny arms around his neck. Seokmin licks the back of his teeth and grumbles under his breath. “Are you trying to kill me?”

"That's accusatory,” Jeonghan says flatly.

Seokmin moves to mouth at his neck, grabs his ass and scrapes his knuckles against the fiberglass interior wall. “I’ve been hard for three hours,” he whines.

“You started it.” Jeonghan gasps at Seokmin’s teeth against the thick tendon near his throat. He’s always been enthusiastic to a degree of unintentional roughness and Jeonghan tries not to admit to him how much he loves it. 

Seokmin trails kisses along his throat, up to his ear. Below, he’s rutting against Jeonghan’s hip. It should be awkward, childish, but in the same way Seokmin is unintentionally rough, he’s unintentionally sexy. He’s got one palm flat on the wall above Jeonghan’s head, stomach flexing against Jeonghan’s ribcage to roll their hips together. 

“When did I give you a handjob in public?” He counters. Jeonghan can feel his smile against the shell of his ear. “I have never done something that mean.”

Jeonghan pulls off that stupid backwards hat that shouldn’t be as attractive as it is, then he starts to categorically undress him. “First of all, dressing room less than a month ago. Second of all, you enjoyed every second of it.”

Seokmin laughs his loud laugh and goes for Jeonghan’s pants. He fumbles slightly with the way Jeonghan jostles him around impatiently. “It’s not public if we’re the only ones in the room.”

“The door was open.”

“Fair point. Get on the bed, please.”

Jeonghan flings back the blankets like they’ve personally offended him and settles against the pillows on his back. With a smile he trails a hand down his stomach, grips his cock and strokes it with a loose, lazy hand like an invitation. He turns his head to the side and exposes his neck with a flutter of his eyelashes. Seokmin watches him, breathing shallowly, and licks his lips.

“Turn over.”

Jeonghan giggles. “Why?”

“Can’t you ever do something without asking questions?” Seokmin’s eyebrows lift up practically into his hairline. The tone is serious, but it’s betrayed by the crinkles by his eyes.

Jeonghan sneers, but turns over anyways. The cool sheets against his cock makes him hiss and he pushes his hips down into the mattress. His arms snake under the pillow and he clasps his hands together trying to regain a semblance of composure. The twist of his body against the bed makes him feel desirable, especially when he knows Seokmin is watching. 

Long fingers trace the notches of his spine from the base of his neck down to the dimples of his back. He can feel the mattress dip with Seokmin’s weight, his knees caging his calves. He stutters our a shocked breath when Seokmin spreads his ass and places his tongue flat against him.

“Seokmin,” he whines, high and needy and embarrassing. His back bows downwards, stomach pressing into the bed so he can push himself against Seokmin’s mouth. 

Seokmin pulls him up by his hips and holds him suspended. He presses innocent kisses against him, lathes his tongue from his balls up to his lower back. Jeonghan grips the pillow and keens with the feeling of it. Seokmin moans at Jeonghan's unfettered response and grinds his cock against his leg.

He’s not sure why, but Jeonghan starts to laugh. It bubbles out his throat through his open mouthed smile. It’s too good. Everything is too good. Seokmin is too good. It makes his heartbeat thud in his ears. It makes his skin tingle and his fingers feel numb.

His tongue presses in and Jeonghan shoves his face into the pillow. Seokmin soothes his back with one hand and the sensation only exacerbates the problem. He wants him to stop. He’s impatient and needy and wants Seokmin to just fuck him stupid so they can go to sleep. But he also wants to live in this feeling. He wants Seokmin to take his time until he’s shivering and incoherent and then to keep going anyway. 

“Please” is the only thing that comes to mind. Honest and desperate - very unlike him. He can feel spit running down the arch of his back from how messy it is. Seokmin hums, keeps at it, spears his tongue in further and runs his finger around to the rim of muscle.

“Please,” he pants again. It’s high pitched and far away sounding. “Please, Seokmin. Oh my god."

When Seokmin pulls away, Jeonghan starts laughing dizzily again. He nuzzles into the pillow, collapses against the bed when Seokmin let’s his hips go. It feels like his body is lifting off the bed and sinking into it all at once.

“I’ll let you know I’m only stopping because I’m losing so much blood to my brain," Seokmin says hoarsely. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his arm.

Jeonghan just laughs.

Seokmin takes an acceptable amount of time actually getting him ready. Jeonghan has settled on his back again, legs spread wide, so he can watch Seokmin’s face. He has a sweet look of concentration. A notch of creased skin between his eyebrows with focus, tongue poking out between his closed lips. Jeonghan bites down on his own fingers, uses his other hand to hold up one of his thighs.

It hurts deliciously when Seokmin finally guides his cock into him. Jeonghan curves his torso off the bed and slaps a hand over his mouth so he doesn’t yell. Seokmin manages out a strained laugh, stares down at him in something halfway between amusement and appreciation. Like even after all this time he's shocked that Jeonghan is letting him fuck him. He takes as much time as he can for Jeonghan to adjust, but his whole body is trembling all over from the effort of keep himself still.

Jeonghan grabs his chin, pulls him down to for a kiss before grabbing his ass and forcibly pushing Seokmin’s cock all the way into him. He yelps into Seokmin's mouth, but relishes in the way he feels stretched, full. Seokmin puts a hand in his hair, swallows down his cry. It’s meant to be soothing at first, but his fingers tangle up and catch in the way the sweat makes it clump together.

It’s too fast. Seokmin puts a hand flat on his chest and fucks into him like he’s in a hurry. He fists Jeonghan’s cock in time with his hips, uneven and too rough. Jeonghan is too loud. He knows he is. It’s been too long since this. Two weeks. Two weeks is too long now. 

Seokmin fucks into him like he feels the same way. He holds Jeonghan's hips down, presses their foreheads together and stares into his eyes. At first the eye contact had been too much. It made Jeonghan anxious. For all the bluster he walked around with, he didn't like the intimacy. Now he was a afraid to blink if he missed a second of Seokmin's lip curling, his eyes squeezing shut. Every moment of flashing pleasure on his face was something he felt entitled to seeing.

He can feel Seokmin’s hips start to stutter and it hasn’t been long enough. He tries to whine out a protest but it sticks in his dry throat. Seokmin pushes up the sweatshirt Jeonghan’s still wearing and spits into his palm so he can get Jeonghan’s cock wet. The sensation of it makes Jeonghan practically cry. He comes on to his own chest with a whimper, goes boneless and smiles dazedly at the way Seokmin keeps fucking even though he’s spent.

Seokmin comes with Jeonghan’s name on his lips, a pained look on his face. He stays still inside him for a moment with his face turned up towards the ceiling. His chest is heaving, sweat making his curls stick to his forehead.

He’s beautiful, Jeonghan thinks. Maybe not the way men were handsome. Seokmin was sharp angles and smooth skin. Pretty eyes and too big mouth. 

They’ve never done this with anyone else, so Jeonghan’s scope of reference is limited. But he’s fairly certain Seokmin is the best fuck he’s ever going to have. Seokmin learns what he wants. Tries to give it to him even if it comes at his own expense.

He uses a dirty shirt to clean Jeonghan’s stomach, between his legs. Jeonghan runs his fingers through Seokmin’s dirty curls, lets his fingers drift over his own sternum in self-satisfaction. “If they pick up our laundry and question me about all the come I’m blaming you," Seokmin says.

Jeonghan laughs, shifts so they can settle beside each other. The bed is too small and the camper is too hot. Seokmin tries to leave space between them, but Jeonghan clings up against his side regardless. “Good idea. Want to tell them how often we have sex while you're at it?”

“Fair,” Seokmin considers. He presses his lips against Jeonghan’s forehead, caresses his back. “I’ll just say you have a really weird and specific fetish for coming on other people’s clothes.”

Jeonghan digs his heel into Seokmin’s shin until he shouts. “You know they’re using this for pictures tomorrow? One of my shoots.”

“Using what?”

“This trailer thing." Jeonghan lifts his arm from Seokmin's chest, gestures vaguely to their surroundings.

Seokmin laughs and bows off the bed. “Jeonghan, I didn’t know that. We just had sex here.”

“Is that what we did?” Jeonghan says sarcastically. 

Seokmin leans down and bites his ear, laughs too loud straight into his ear drum. 

It was perfectly silent outside. They open one of the little windows and let precious cool air filter through. It dries the sweat onto their skin and would have made Jeonghan cold if it weren't for Seokmin being so warm all the time. He rests his head on Seokmin's shoulder and tucks under his chin. Jeonghan talks while Seokmin drifts in and out of sleep, trying his best to sound like he’s listening.

When the pictures come out, he walks around the house like a complete and utter little shit waiting for Seokmin to notice. They’d gone with the one he’d insisted on. Same tan pull over, stomach on the bed, smiling against the pillow. He can guarantee they left that part of the shoot out of the video footage for a reason. Still, the message would get across to the intended party all the same.

Seokmin finally comes red faced and flustered into the kitchen for dinner. He beelines for Jeonghan and grabs his wrist with wide eyes. Jeonghan preens. There's nobody in there with him, so Jeonghan boldly steals a kiss from Seokmin's shocked face. When he pulls away, Seokmin hadn't even closed his eyes. 

"Did you like it? Did it for you," Jeonghan says sweetly.

"You really don’t have any shame, do you?”

Seokmin, after all, knew him best.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)


End file.
